


【all昱】太湖之夜

by icho



Category: ALL昱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icho/pseuds/icho
Summary: 自慰/强制/捆绑/跳蛋不是很香辣的肉（接受挨打）





	【all昱】太湖之夜

蔡程昱被龚子棋带到了他旗下的一家酒店，管理人员十分贴心地在龚子棋经常使用的房间里放置了不少玩具。  
蔡程昱轻松甩掉鞋子，趴进松软的大床里滚来滚去，完全把龚子棋晾在一边。龚子棋也不说话，靠着墙看着蔡程昱站在床上这里摸摸那里碰碰。  
“你叫什么来着…噢对了龚子棋。”蔡程昱突然清醒过来，他尴尬地摸摸后脑勺，转而一脸心虚地跪坐在床上。  
“不玩了？”龚子棋嘴角上扬，一个跨步单膝跪在床沿，把蔡程昱压到了床上。  
“这不是还是得办事吗……”肾上腺素激增的蔡程昱脸颊通红，突然近距离观察龚子棋锋利的眉眼让他无所适从。他发现龚子棋的眉眼距离比其他人要近，再加上总是皱着眉看人，带着股凶神恶煞的味道。但现在龚子棋的眉头完全舒展，倒变得有些平易近人了。  
“看够了没？”龚子棋亲吻着蔡程昱眼下的痣，手掌顺着衬衫下滑将束在裤子里的尾端拔拽出并拉下了拉链。  
蔡程昱被情欲和青涩灌得迷迷糊糊，他半张着嘴任由龚子棋动作，双手猫爪挠人似的在龚子棋背上滑来滑去。龚子棋低笑，从他怀里起身。  
“自己脱干净。”  
蔡程昱呆滞片刻，龚子棋双手抱臂站在床边嘴角挂着笑意。衣冠楚楚的他除了西装上被自己挠出了很多褶皱以外，再没点色情的意味。蔡程昱低头看着衣衫不整的自己和敞开的裤子拉链，眼眶里滚出几滴泪来，他咬着嘴唇三下两下地把衬衫扣子解开，挣扎着把裤子褪到了膝盖处，他歪头看着龚子棋，嘟囔着发出求助。龚子棋置之不理，转身走到床头柜处，抽出一管润滑油和一个尾端接着长线的跳蛋丢到了蔡程昱身上。  
“自己来。”  
龚子棋搬来一个靠椅，整理好刚刚被蔡程昱抓的有些歪斜的领带，双手交叉，胳膊支在扶手上，稳若泰山地看着眼前的蔡程昱。  
蔡程昱眉头狠狠挤在一起又展开，自暴自弃地起身脱下裤子和衬衫丢在床下，他心怀不满地打算拽下内裤，可想到第二天还得去学校，只能屈服于贫穷慢慢地褪了下来。他的阴茎已经完全翘起，顶端渗出些许透明的液体。稀疏的阴毛敷衍地遮挡着下体的部分皮肤，一抬腿就能看见下面还没有张开的入口。  
他凭着一腔反正润滑油钱不是自己出的热血，挤了一大股在自己的手指上送了进去。浅浅抽插几次后透明的肠液顺着自己的手指流出滴在床单上少许，蔡程昱再也无法咬紧嘴唇，咬牙切齿地瞪了龚子棋一眼，吐出几声呻吟。有规律瑟缩的肠壁裹紧了他的手指，随着手指的动作时不时探出嫩红色的诱惑来。  
龚子棋眼中的蔡程昱，虽然双腿大张地对着他，脸上染着情欲的颜色。但是修剪整齐的指甲和紧张抓紧床单的手都让龚子棋有种拖良家下水的罪恶感。  
龚子棋终于起身，捡过滚到一边的跳蛋，就着洒在蔡程昱股间的液体塞了进去，他修长的手指向里面送了送，把跳蛋推到了蔡程昱的深处。  
接着他从床头揪出一根绳子，在蔡程昱勃起的阴茎上打了一个漂亮的结，牢牢箍住了蔡程昱的阴茎。蔡程昱一阵低喘，难耐地扭动着身体。  
“做好心理准备。”龚子棋低头凑到蔡程昱的耳边低语，双手箍住蔡程昱的腰往床上扔，他也顺势跌进蔡程昱的怀中，松开自己的领带蒙住了蔡程昱的眼睛。  
“我……”  
“嗯？”龚子棋的手一边在蔡程昱的腰上游走留下点点斑驳一边解自己的衣服，他见蔡程昱又咬紧了下嘴唇片刻，然后两腮鼓起，憋了很久才把句子完整地表达出来。  
“我就不能看看你吗？”蔡程昱立刻自觉失言，偏头不再搭理龚子棋。龚子棋又是一阵低笑：“我都怀疑你是不是经验丰富了。”他伸手拉掉蔡程昱眼睛上的领带，转而束缚住了蔡程昱的双手。  
“我没有。”蔡程昱的双眼湿漉漉地看着龚子棋，此刻他的双手举过头顶，将他的腰身完美的展现在龚子棋面前。光滑的皮肤触感极佳，遍体的红色诱人深入。他睁开眼的一瞬间就看到了纹在龚子棋腹肌上的翅膀，展开两翼似乎要把他拉向天堂。  
可他明白自己身处地狱。  
龚子棋将蔡程昱的双腿叠放至蔡程昱的胸口，一口气拉出裹满液体的跳蛋，对准后穴缓慢地插进了最深处。蔡程昱倒吸一口凉气，双手抓紧枕头艰难地用后穴吞吐龚子棋的阴茎。龚子棋不急不躁，俯身吻上了蔡程昱柔软的嘴唇。龚子棋身上飘着淡淡的烟味儿，蔡程昱迷迷糊糊地吸吮着，想要跟他融为一体缓解自己的不适。他的双手转而挂在了龚子棋的肩头，张开嘴接受龚子棋的侵略。龚子棋见蔡程昱努力接受自己的青涩样子，不由得放慢了速度，好让蔡程昱尽快度过不应期。  
见蔡程昱的呼吸逐渐平稳，龚子棋开始把蔡程昱揽进怀里操动起来，他转换阵地吻上蔡程昱的锁骨，顺势滑上胸膛蹂躏蔡程昱两颗翘起来的乳头。柔软炽热的唇舌包裹住了软嫩的乳头，四处抚摸刺激细小的神经引发饱胀感。儿底下是疯狂地侵略，一下又一下操进蔡程昱的最深处，龟头碾开肠壁的角角落落，调动着所有的神经去释放快感。蔡程昱的眼角开始坠下泪水，少许糊在龚子棋的肩头上混着汗水留下。  
龚子棋的阴茎给了他致命的快感，被舌尖舔舐的乳头胀大发痒，被束缚的阴茎有些发紫，上下晃动着祈求射精。蔡程昱呜呜咽咽地挠着龚子棋的后背，一口咬在龚子棋的肩膀上，还没咬紧又被龚子棋剧烈的操弄给顶开，只留下了浅浅的印痕。  
龚子棋直起身体，双手转而滑向蔡程昱的屁股，吹弹可破的肌肤在他的玩弄下变成各种形状，留下亵玩的痕迹。蔡程昱的小腹被顶出了阴茎的形状，穴口被睾丸拍出红痕。耻毛从他的穴口附近刮过，扫出淡淡的情色。蔡程昱的呻吟声溢满了整个房间，龚子棋低头解开绳子，狠狠抽打了一下蔡程昱的阴茎，乳白色的精液一瞬间糊在了自己的翅膀上，晃晃悠悠地往下滑，最终黏在了他的体毛上。  
他没有停下动作，反而抬高蔡程昱的臀部继续向深处操去。刚刚高潮完的蔡程昱大声尖叫，神志不清地抓挠着龚子棋的手指。恶趣味上头的龚子棋扣紧蔡程昱的双手，一个用力把他从床上拽进了怀里，从下往上狠狠操着蔡程昱。龚子棋将蔡程昱的双手拉到蔡程昱的背后，只能被迫开放胸膛任由龚子棋舔弄他的乳头。隐约中他看到自己的乳头被吸大了一圈，胸乳上遍布着红色的斑点，他朦朦胧胧地丢出一连串的“嗯啊”，身体一松随着龚子棋折腾去了。  
龚子棋满意地观赏着蔡程昱的荡妇模样，他又顶弄了很长时间，抵着蔡程昱后穴射了进去。蔡程昱低头看着自己剧烈起伏的小腹上那根折磨自己的粗长阴茎的形状，承受着精液涌进自己身体里的羞耻感，大腿不受控制地抖动，一滴不剩地吞咽了龚子棋的所有精液。  
他不知道龚子棋那天晚上到底把他折腾出几个姿势，只知道他彻底失去力气昏迷之前，肠壁挤压出的精液糊满了股间，一股一股争先恐后地向外涌着。双腿被龚子棋抓出了指痕，双乳也肿胀出了他不曾预料到的高度。罪魁祸首龚子棋还在他耳边低语着：“蔡啊蔡，你可真有趣，我会帮你做掉他们的。”  



End file.
